Water Coated Romanticas
by ShuniYaku
Summary: Misaki felt the cold wash over him. Was the last moments of his life to be spent like this? Oneshot


"What? Usagi-san, are you okay?" Misaki fake laughed. This wasn't real, this was fake right?

"Misaki, I am fully serious, we could never be together, you will only be a burden when they find out about you." Akihiko sighed. Misaki's heart twitched at the word burden and he nodded.

He understood, Akihiko was right, 2 men could never be together.

Misaki stood up and slowly walked towards the door. If he stepped out of that door, he and Akihiko would have nothing to do with each other any more. He had hoped the author would crack up and laugh and say it was all a joke. But, as he walked out the door, no sound was made and Akihiko said nothing.

As he walked down the stairs, he wondered what he could do. He had been so used to the life with Akihiko that he had completely forgot what he did in his normal life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Sumi-senpai." Misaki said sadly. Keiichi looked at the boy and said nothing, he felt bad for the boy and he decided the best thing would be to give him some personal space.

Misaki let his tears fall when Sumi closed the sliding door. The tears seemed to fall none stop and he couldn't stop crying. He calmed himself down and opened the T.V.

However, just as he opened the T.V. it was met with Akihiko's face. The man was smiling at the reporter and he was answering his questions. Just as he was about to change the channel, something reached his ear, that made his heart crack.

"Yes, I am getting married to my cousin." Akihiko answered truthfully. He smiled at the camera and announced the wedding would be next week.

Misaki shut the T.V. and breathed in a deep breath. No, he won't cry. He won't cry. He won't cry…. It was no use, the tears streamed down his face and even though he wanted them to stop, they just kept on flowing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day during class, the mood was heavily soiled. Even Hiroki felt it himself. He looked at Takahashi and he looked just about dead. It wasn't like him to pity someone, but when he looked at the sight of him, his heart ached.

When the class was over, he called for Misaki to stay behind. His classmates wished him good luck and went out the door.

"What's wrong? If you're gonna ruin the mood in my class, it better be a good reas-" Before he could finish speaking, the sound of sobbing reached his ears.

"Oi, stop crying, what's wrong?" Hiroki asked. Misaki looked down and put his hands into fists.

"Usagi-san…..broke up….me" Misaki managed out between sobs. Hiroki widened his eyes, then he remembered that he had received a letter in the mail about a wedding.

"Isn't he getting married to you?" Hiroki asked. When Misaki sobbed harder he realized that it wasn't the case.

"Look, I'm invited to his wedding as the best man, would you like to come?" Hiroki asked. Misaki was about to say no, when he realized it may be the last time he will ever see Akihiko. He nodded yes and Hiroki sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misaki looked at the man at the front of the church. The man seemed perfectly happily and was wearing a white suit. Akihiko was smiling as he saw his bride walked up to him. The bells were ringing and there was music playing. Misaki felt tears threaten to spill.

It was him, it was him that was suppose to be standing next to Akihiko. It was him who was suppose to be saying 'I do.' When Misaki looked at the bride's face, he was surprised to see that she had almost the same face as him. The same chocolate eyes and the same emerald eyes. Misaki gasped when he saw the bride kiss the groom. Akihiko's eyes eeem to shine a too bright violet as he kissed her and pulled away.

"Okay, I'm going to throw it now!" The bride announced. When Misaki heard her voice, it was the same as his too. Was is this? From the front, he could see Hiroki look at him in pity.

When the bride threw the bouquet of baby romanticas, all the girls hovered around to catch it. However, it landed in the hands of Misaki. The bride smiled and yelled,

"Congratulations! You're next to get married!" Akihiko widened his eyes as he saw Misaki and he narrowed his eyes. Walking down from the front, he walked towards Misaki. Misaki's heart started to pound and his feet started to move on it's own.

He ran out of the church, his tears spilling and Akihiko chasing after him. The thing here was, the church was located on top of the Usami Cliff and it was quite high. When Misaki reached the cliff, he gasped as he felt Akihiko's footsteps stop about 4 feet away from him. Misaki was gripping the roses s hard that the thorns have pierced his hands and he was bleeding.

"You shameless scum, how dare you come to my wedding?" Akihiko spat. Misaki widened his red eyes and narrowed them.

"You, you are the only person I will ever marry." Misaki said before falling off the cliff. He could see Akihiko's surprised face when he fell and he laughed. The last moments of his life, was to be spent like this?

Misaki laughed and felt his back connect with the water. His entire body drowned deeper and deeper into the dark abyss and he soon felt the world be sucked away from him. He soon lost his breath and he muttered five words before he died.

" _I loved you, Akihiko Usami."_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

He woke up with a start. Misaki's heart pounded and he looked at Akihiko beside him. He could feel his wet cheeks and he clutched his hair in his hands. What a real dream.

Akihiko woke up and looked at his crying lover.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" He said as he wrapped his arms around him. Misaki scooted closer to Akihiko's chest and embraced the warmth from the man's chest. He wanted this warmth to be with him forever, he needed this warmth to be with him forever.

As Akihiko comforted Misaki, a water coated baby romantica laid on the night stand. The moon seemed to be glowing on it's petals and it was wrapped in little droplets of blood made from cuts.


End file.
